


O wzajemności

by lucyinthesky



Series: Bisclavret [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Wilkołaki, naprawdę? – pyta szeryf. Nie patrzy Derekowi w oczy, prawą rękę trzyma na kaburze pistoletu, jego puls przyspiesza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O wzajemności

Derek nie sądził, żeby szeryf tak szybko miał zareagować na nakrycie go na węszeniu pod swoim domem. Dlatego nie spodziewa się, jadąc na spotkanie ze Stilesem (na boisku lacrosse, godzinę przed zmrokiem, który zapada dużo za wcześnie jak na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa nawet tak niewielkiemu miasteczku przed całą watahą doświadczonych alf; na boisku lacrosse, na ziemi wciąż niczyjej, w miejscu prawie publicznym, na neutralnym gruncie jego przeszłości, teraźniejszości Stilesa), że ktoś zagrodzi mu drogę, że uniesie rękę, że zaparkuje na poboczu, da mu znać, żeby do niego dołączył.

\- Wilkołaki, naprawdę? – pyta szeryf. Nie patrzy Derekowi w oczy, prawą rękę trzyma na kaburze pistoletu, jego puls przyspiesza. – Przyznam, spodziewałem się wielu rzeczy… Wielu mniej bądź bardziej realnych rzeczy, których aż teraz mi przed sobą wstyd… Ale wilkołaki?

Derek nie czuł się tak osaczony od dnia, w którym Kate podłączyła go do generatora w dawnej piwnicy jego domu. Blade oczy szeryfa są prawie niebieskie w świetle wczesnojesiennego popołudnia.

\- Nie znałem za dobrze twojej rodziny – mówi dalej, paraliżując Dereka niepewnością co do tego, co nastąpi. – To było miasto mojej żony, nie moje, nie w tamtych czasach. Byliście tacy, jak wszystkie inne rodziny, może bardziej na uboczu, co nie jest niczym niezwykłym, nie dla mnie.

Szeryf wygląda, jakby chciał kontynuować tę myśl, pozwala swoim powiekom opaść, pociera dłonią swoje czoło, uciska w kącikach oczu, ale w końcu tylko potrząsa głową.

\- Laura była u nas na komisariacie. Pytała o dzikie zwierzęta, o wilki, o dziwne znaki. Teraz to wszystko wreszcie ma sens, układa się w całość. Niezbyt logiczną, o nie, bardzo, bardzo nieprzystającą do granic zdrowego rozsądku. Bo, wilkołaki, na Boga, _wilkołaki_. – Szeryf łapie Dereka za ramię, a w jego głosie słychać niedowierzanie pomieszane z rozpaczą. – Nie wiem, co w tym jest najgorsze. Mogliśmy, mogłem, wam pomóc, zapobiec temu wszystkiemu, już dawno temu, gdyby ktokolwiek…

Derek słucha słów, nie przyjmując do wiadomości ich znaczenia.

\- Myślałem, że wariuję. Myślałem, że będę musiał aresztować mojego własnego syna, który gdzieś po drodze zdążył dorosnąć i wplątać się w coś – Szeryf wykonuje szybki ruch dłoni, na której wciąż nosi obrączkę, pokazując na Dereka, na siebie; przypomina mu Stilesa tak bardzo -, kiedy byłem zbyt zajęty pilnowaniem porządku w każdym domu, tylko nie swoim.

\- To nie tak – szybko wtrąca Derek, po raz pierwszy czując się upoważnionym do tego, żeby coś odpowiedzieć na stawiane mu zarzuty.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, synu, jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Derek opuszcza wzrok, rozluźnia dłonie, które zaciskał w pięści.

\- Wbrew wszystkiemu, umiem zauważyć różnicę między Stilesem kłamiącym mi w żywe oczy, a Stilesem wyznającym prawdę. Nie wierzyłem w ckliwe opowiastki o pomaganiu Scottowi po rozstaniu z jego dziewczyną, w to, że udało mu się wślizgnąć na komisariat, kiedy Annie rozmawiała przez telefon, w wizytę w gejowskim klubie, w środku tygodnia, żeby podnieść na duchu kolegę z klasy… Ale sądziłem, że kryje się za tym coś innego. Wiedziałem, że ma to związek z tobą. Wszystko wskazywało na handel narkotykami, porachunki gangów, morderstwa pod wpływem substancji odurzających. Więc, kiedy Stiles powiedział dzisiaj przy śniadaniu, _hej, tato, co wiesz o wilkołakach_ , roześmiałem się i machnąłem na wszystko ręką. Jednak nie mogło mnie to przestać męczyć, bo brzmiał inaczej, bo czemu miałby wymyślać coś tak niedorzecznego, kiedy mógł znaleźć jakikolwiek inny temat, żeby odwrócić moją uwagę od węszącego pod moim domem w środku nocy, podejrzanego o wielokrotne morderstwo, mężczyznę. Wilkołaki, powiedziałem sobie po przyjeździe do pracy, i poszedłem sprawdzić kalendarz lunarny w Internecie.

\- Mówiłem już panu, że to nie ze mną powinien pan rozmawiać o tym wszystkim. – Derek stara się brzmieć, jakby nigdy nic, jakby słowa szeryfa były niedorzecznym gadaniem paranoicznego ojca; jakby Derek naprawdę był handlarzem narkotyków, przesiadywał godziny pod szkołą, na parkingu, w lesie pod boiskiem, tylko po to, żeby rozpuszczać wśród dzieciaków nowe tabletki, które pomogą im dostać się do pierwszego składu drużyny albo skupić się na nauce, pozbyć potrzeby snu, zbędnych kilogramów, bawić się na imprezie, doświadczając życia przez pryzmat chemii mającej krążyć w ich żyłach przez kilka marnych godzin.

\- Powiedz mi, Derek, czy to przypadek, że praktycznie każde morderstwo przypada na noc pełni. Czy to przypadek, że Scott McCall, a pewnie nie chcesz wiedzieć, ile razy musiałem ratować go w czasie ataków, zanim Stiles kupił zapasowy inhalator, nie ma już astmy i po tym, jak został postrzelony przez Daehlera, jego matka nie kazała zawieźć go do lekarza. Powiedz mi, że zwariowałem, że to rodzinne, że powinni mnie i Stilesa zamknąć w zakładzie. – Szeryf oddycha tak ciężko, a jego krew w żyłach pędzi tak szybko, że Derek przez chwilę obawia się, że ta rozmowa może skończyć się bardzo źle. A tego już Stiles nigdy mu nie wybaczy.

Wstrzymując oddech zdejmuje ze swojego ramienia dłoń Stilinskiego, który opuszcza wzrok, wbija puste spojrzenie w asfalt pod ich stopami. Cały jakby zwalnia, oddech, tętno, nerwowość w jego ruchach. Jest jak skamieniały. Przegrany. Derek boi się tego tak bardzo.

Wyciąga telefon, wybiera numer, dzwoni. Wszystko dzieje się szybko, automatycznie.

\- Stiles? Nie mogę się z tobą spotkać – mówi do słuchawki.

\- Nie! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, Derek, za dużo rzeczy już przemilczałeś! Wiesz, ile mnie to kosztuje? – Stiles odpowiada szeptem pełnym gniewu, jadu, płaskich i delikatnych jak papierowa dekoracja.

\- Twój tata przyjedzie po ciebie – mówi spokojnym tonem, patrząc na powoli zbierającego w sobie siły szeryfa. – Mogę przyjechać później, jeśli wciąż będziesz tego chciał. Kiedy indziej.

Stiles głośno przełyka ślinę; milczy.

\- Już wie – w końcu wydusza z siebie. Nie, _powiedziałeś mu_. Nie, o _mój Boże, domyślił się_. Nie, _próbowałem mu powiedzieć i nie uwierzył, ale jednak zmienił zdanie, co mam teraz zrobić_?

Szeryf podnosi wzrok, wciąż wstrząśnięty, ale wygląda bardziej jakby znalazł w sobie nowe pokłady zrozumienia i cierpliwości w świadomości, że Stiles go może potrzebować. Wyciąga dłoń w stronę telefonu, który Derek podaje mu bez wahania.

\- Stiles, będę za chwilę pod szkołą, nie oddalaj się nigdzie. Nie wiem jeszcze, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale musimy sobie wiele, bardzo, bardzo wiele rzeczy wyjaśnić. Kocham cię.

Szeryf kończy rozmowę, oddaje Derekowi telefon, bierze głęboki wdech, drugi, trzeci.

\- Z tobą też jeszcze nie skończyłem. Ale masz rację, najpierw muszę porozmawiać ze swoim synem.

\- Do zobaczenia więc. – Derek patrzy beznamiętnie, jak szeryf wsiada do samochodu i rusza z piskiem opon, za mocno skręcając kierownicą.

Stoi na poboczu tylko chwilę, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na tracenie czasu.

*

Peter jest jak zjawa przeszłości, dla której nie ma już w życiu Dereka miejsca. Póki żyła Laura, Derek pielęgnował mroczną studnię, do której czasem wpadały jego myśli. Zamykał ją na kłódkę, zatrzaskiwał wieko, wyciągając pusty kubeł i udawał, coraz skuteczniej, że to już za nim.

Znalezienie ciała martwej Laury, odkrycie szaleństwa wujka, śmierć Kate, jego własne pazury rozrywające gardło Petera, zgładziły studnię z powierzchni ziemi, wysuszyły podziemny zbiornik, zmieniając go w pustynne cmentarzysko.

\- Scott obiecał spędzić ten wieczór ze Stilesem – Isaac odpowiada ze swojego kąta na uniesioną brew Petera. – A ja mam do napisania wypracowanie z angielskiego, któryś z was może czytał _Buszującego w zbożu_?

\- Nie ja – odpowiada Derek, wpatrując się w górę prania, z którą musi pojechać do jednej z całodobowych pralni.

\- A powinieneś. Obaj powinniście, nie liczcie na to, że będę wam streszczał klasykę literatury. – Peter siedzi pogrążony w swoim laptopie. – Stiles wciąż jest zazdrosny o waszą przyjaźń? Czy to Scott uznał za niebezpieczeństwo tamtego nowego chłopca.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – odcina się Isaac, dając wyraz szkole Scotta McCalla na radzenie sobie z Peterem. Proste, agresywne, zaskakująco skuteczne mówienie nie. Dereka kusi, żeby kiedyś samemu spróbować tej metody.

\- Staram się interesować życiem moich pobratymców dla ich własnego dobra. Tym bardziej, że zagrożenie jest coraz bliżej, a Scott wciąż twierdzi, że nie potrzebuje alfy. A, jak pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, jego dobro obejmuje bezpieczeństwo jego mamy, która znowu zaczęła odpisywać na moje maile, Allison, której z oka nie spuszcza jej _troskliwy_ tatuś, i Stilesa. To normalne, że powinniśmy wszyscy być zainteresowani tym, że ktoś się zaczął koło niego kręcić. – Derek nie musi patrzeć na Petera, kiedy w samym tonie jego głosu słychać, jak przewraca oczami. – Czasem żałuję, że nie mogłem wyperswadować Lydii, żeby dała sobie spokój z Jacksonem i zaczęła odwzajemniać jego uczucia, ale wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy. Tak więc, powiedz nam, co wiesz o chłopaku Stilesa?

Derek zastanawia się, czy wszystkie torby zmieszczą się na tylnym siedzeniu Camaro i czy będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą do pomocy Isaaca (żeby wyrwać go choćby na chwilę ze szponów Petera).

\- To ważne, żebyśmy wiedzieli, kto kręci się wokół jednego z naszych, choćby z tego powodu, że być może będzie trzeba tego chłopaka kiedyś wtajemniczyć w nasz sekret. Prawda, Derek?

Derek zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że cała ta przemowa była naprawdę skierowana dla niego. Z niewiadomego powodu Peter uczepił się Stilesa tak, jakby był dla nich wszystkich ważniejszy, niż faktycznie jest. (Niż Derek pozwala mu być, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni, z towarzystwie szeryfa, kiedy Derek uzupełnił zeznania Stilesa o to wszystko, co wydawało się obu Stilinskim za zbyt mgliste.)

\- Tak, ale w granicach _przyzwoitości_. Stiles wciąż uważa się za część watahy Scotta, nie naszej. Nie do nas należy dbanie o jego bezpieczeństwo. Czy kolega…

\- Chłopak – wtrąca Peter, ukrywając się za laptopem.

\- … czy chłopak Stilesa wzbudził podejrzliwość Scotta albo twoją? – Derek postanawia zakończyć tę rozmowę raz na zawsze.

Isaac wzrusza ramionami i kręci głową.

\- Nie, w ogóle. Scott wręcz jest zadowolony, bo Stiles przystopował z wrogością wobec, um, mojego towarzystwa. I ogólnie jest jakby szczęśliwszy. Ale to pewnie dzięki temu, że szeryf zaczął z nim normalnie rozmawiać.

Derek patrzy na Petera, unosi brwi.

\- Widzisz, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Jeśli Isaac coś zauważy, czy w zachowaniu tego chłopaka, czy Stilesa, czy Scott o czymś wspomni, to na pewno o wszystkim natychmiast się dowiemy. – Czeka, aż Peter pokiwa głową, chociaż na zmazanie wątpiącego uśmieszku z jego twarzy Derek nawet nie próbuje liczyć. – Isaac, masz ochotę pojechać ze mną do miasta?

Isaac bez wahania porzuca podręczniki i łapie za torby z brudnymi ubraniami. Derek postanawia w drodze powrotnej wstąpić na stację benzynową, gdzie robią ulubione hot dogi Isaaca.

*

Niecały tydzień później Stiles zostaje porwany.

*

Dociera na miejsce pierwszy. Wystarczy mu jedno spojrzenie, żeby ocenić sytuację, zaatakować bliżej stojącego alfę, rzucić nim o przeciwległą ścianę. Drugi odchodzi od Stilesa, biegnie się do swojego nieprzytomnego bliźniaka, i to jest ta właśnie chwila. Derek łapie związanego Stilesa i wskakuje do znajomej celi, w której wciąż unosi się woń dezodorantu Kate, zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi w nadziei, że zamek…

Tak, stare, prymitywne mechanizmy wciąż działają, jak trzeba. Od alf odgradza ich z jednej strony gruby mur z kilkoma okratowanymi oknami, zbyt małymi, żeby ktokolwiek mógł przez nie się dostać do środka, a z drugiej drzwi zaprojektowane tak, żeby dało się je otworzyć jedynie kluczem ukrytym w tylko Hale’om znanym miejscu.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – pyta Derek, wypuszczając Stilesa ze swoich ramion. Nie czuje w powietrzu zapachu krwi; także, na szczęście, Stiles wciąż pachnie jak człowiek, nie wilkołak. Z jego serca spada kamień.

\- Poza zdeptaną dumą, złamanym, po raz kolejny, sercem i skręconą kostką? Och, nie, u mnie wszystko fantastycznie, miło, że pytasz. – Stiles odsuwa się od niego, pełznie w bladym świetle lampy w stronę krzesła, na które wspina się, zaciskając zęby. Jego policzki pokrywa rumieniec wstydu, ale nie unika spojrzenia Dereka.

\- Zamorduję Scotta, przysięgam. Twierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jeśli uważa się za alfę, to powinien chronić członków swojej watahy za wszelką cenę, a nie dopuścić do tego, by obcy alfa uwiódł jego najlepszego przyjaciela pod jego nosem. – Derek zrywa kontakt wzrokowy ze Stilesem, wyciąga telefon, który wyślizguje mu się z pazurów. Nie pozwala sobie myśleć o Kate, nie pozwala sobie myśleć o jednym z bliźniaków dotykającym Stilesa, kradnącym go każdego dnia po trochu nie tylko Scottowi. Ma nadzieję, że zdążyli, zanim było za późno. Nikt nie zginął, więc może tym razem się udało.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – odpowiada Stiles ostrym głosem. – Gdzie niby jest Isaac, bo nie widzę go z jego alfą? Gdzie są Erica i Boyd, no, Derek? Powiedz mi, przecież jesteś ich alfą.

Stiles równie dobrze mógłby go spoliczkować.

\- Bo tak się składa, że ja wiem. Aidan, mój BYŁY – krzyczy Stiles, a jego głos brzmi, jakby wyrywał się z samego dna czegoś nieokreślonego, czegoś, czego nikt po nim się nie spodziewa. – Powiedział mi, że trzymają ich oboje, bo jeszcze nie zdecydowali, co z nimi zrobić. Nie wiedzieli, które z nich wysłać, żeby mogło cię zamordować i przejąć twoją rolę. Nie mogli zdecydować się, _które z nich nadaje się do tego bardziej_. Poza tym, och, popatrz, kolejna nowość, gdzieś po drodze między twoją stacją kolejową, a piwnicą Argentów, zdaje się, że się w sobie zakochali i za nic w świecie jedno nie chce zostawić drugiego. Więc zgadnij, zgadnij, jaką ulgę nasi nowi przyjaciele odczuli, kiedy znaleźli mnie, najsłabsze ogniwo. Stiles-człowiek, Stiles-sam jak palec, odkąd Scott spotkał Allison, Isaaca. Stiles, którego musi pilnować alfa nie jego watahy.

Stiles trzęsie się cały, oddycha coraz płycej, a jego słowa zlewają się w prawie niezrozumiałe ciągi dźwięków, które sprawiają, że Derek znajduje w sobie motywację, żeby wstać z podłogi.

\- Stiles, tak spragniony uwagi z czyjejkolwiek strony, że wpada prosto w pułapkę mającą na celu umieszczenie go jako wtyczki wewnątrz watahy Hale’ów. Tylko po to, żeby w kluczowym momencie wbił sztylet w plecy niepotrzebnego alfy – Stiles krztusi się histerycznym śmiechem, ociera twarz z potu i łez, patrzy przekrwionymi oczami w oczy Dereka. – Nie rozumiem, czemu sądzili, że może mi się udać podejść do ciebie z jakąkolwiek bronią. Nie znają cię. Więc, hej, i tak by im się nie powiodło, więc czemu miałem trzymać ich w niepewności i mamić obietnicami pomocy w obaleniu nieudolnego tyrana, nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany…

Derek łapie go za rękę.

\- Nie znają mnie, masz rację – mówi mu, ciesząc się, że Stiles nie słyszy jego przyspieszonego tętna, kłamstwa, zdradliwie zniekształcającego jego reakcje. – Dziękuję.

Trzyma Stilesa za rękę w czasie całego ataku paniki. Nie myśli o tym, jak chciano przeciwko niemu wykorzystać Stilesa, wykorzystać to, jak pozwolił sobie zbliżyć się do niego, otworzyć, prawie zaufać; zimna obręcz zdaje się zaciskać na jego sercu. Nie myśli o tym, jak ich błąd, ich niedocenienie Stilesa, obróciło się przeciwko nim. Jak jego lojalność przywraca Derekowi wiarę w to, że warto to ciągnąć.

Nie myśli o niczym, kiedy Stiles uspokaja się, uwalnia z uścisku jego dłoni tylko po to, żeby go przytulić, raz, z całych sił, i wrócić na swoje krzesło.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiada cicho i rozgląda się dookoła, dodając głośniej zachrypniętym głosem: - Ładna piwnica, ma klimat. Podejrzewam, że drzwi posiadają jakiś sprytny mechanizm, dzięki któremu jesteśmy tutaj we dwóch, bez mojego… bez Aidana i jego psychotycznego brata.

Derek nie myśli, _historia lubi się powtarzać_. Ignoruje zapach Kate, skupia się na Stilesie, od którego dociera do niego poczucie całkowitego wyczerpania.

\- Napisałem do Isaaca, jeśli posłuchał mnie, a nie Scotta, odsiecz powinna już nadciągać.

Stiles unosi brwi.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć, Derek, ale chyba nie czuję się tym podniesiony na duchu. – Derek nie chciał tego przyznać na głos, ale sarkazm ze strony Stilesa już od dłuższego czasu wita z ulgą, zamiast irytacji.

*

Derek patrzy, jak Scott pomaga Stilesowi wejść po schodach i prowadzi go do pokoju. Podejrzewa, że Scott będzie próbował go przeprosić. Wie, że Stiles mu wybaczy, jakkolwiek ma nadzieję, że nie przepuści Scottowi tak łatwo. Należy mu się wzmożona ilość sarkazmu i bycia wykorzystywanym do najpodlejszych prac domowych, takich jak zmywanie po dwóch Stilinskich i ich gościach.

Przy stole Chris Argent prezentuje ojcu Stilesa kule z tojadem. Tłumaczy różnice między różnymi gatunkami znajdującymi się w ozdobionym herbem Argentów pudełku. Ładuje naboje do pistoletu szeryfa i wyjmuje, pokazuje różnice w kulach z trucizną i tych bez. Ludzie nie czują zapachu, od którego swędzą Dereka dłonie i łzawią mu oczy, muszą polegać na systemie wgłębień i wadze.

Zdaje sobie w tej chwili sprawę, że jego rola, jak na ten wieczór, jest już skończona. Nie pozostaje mu nic, jak wrócić do Petera i Isaaca, którzy mieli z powrotem ukryć klucze do cel i wrócić do ich bazy. Ma nadzieję, że kupili coś na obiad, Derek jest głodny jak prawdziwy wilk.

\- Panie Stilinski – mówi Derek, przypominając sobie, jakby to było wczoraj, głos Stilesa mówiący: _mój dom, moje zasady_. – Chris. Dzisiaj już nic nie powinni odważyć się zrobić, nie kiedy Scott jest ze Stilesem.

Nie dodaje, _nie kiedy znam już ich plan_.

\- To prawda. Na mnie też już czas, muszę odebrać Allison. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, Ted… - Chris Argent podaje dłoń szeryfowi, który kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. A następnie odwraca się do Dereka.

\- Nie wiem, jak mam ci podziękować – mówi, a Derek ledwo powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem kroku w tył.

\- Nie, to moja wina, gdybym zajął się wszystkim w porę, nigdy by nie doszło do tego porwania. – Kręci głową, unikając wzroku Stilinskiego.

\- To wszystko mogło skończyć się dużo gorzej, Derek. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby nie twoja interwencja, prawdopodobnie rano… - Szeryf wyciąga do Dereka dłoń.

\- Następnym razem jego kolej. Żeby mnie uratować – odpowiada Derek, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń, mając ochotę ukryć się przed niezasłużoną wdzięcznością. Na ustach szeryfa wykwita blady, cyniczny uśmiech.

\- Nie wątpię w to, że Stiles będzie miał okazję ci się odwdzięczyć. Wolałbym, żeby mój syn nie igrał z ogniem, ale skoro jest już za późno, żeby go od tego odciągnąć, cieszę się, że ma kogoś, kto bez wahania skoczy za nim w ten ogień.

Derek odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy i opuszcza dom Stilinskich. Chris Argent czeka na niego na podjeździe przy swoim czerwonym SUV. Nie patrzy na Dereka, kiedy do niego mówi, a lewą dłoń trzyma w gotowości obok przypiętego przy pasku noża.

\- Wciąż ci nie wybaczyliśmy. Allison, ani ja, nigdy nie zapomnimy twojej roli w śmierci Victorii. Jednak uważam, a moja córka po dzisiejszej nocy na pewno ze mną się zgodzi, że dla obu stron najlepiej będzie, jeśli zawrzemy sojusz przeciw wspólnym wrogom. Alfy zaatakowały człowieka, z twoją aprobatą, czy bez, możemy zacząć działać przeciw nim. Ale uważam, że powinniśmy wejść we współpracę. Choćby dlatego, że wydaje mi się, że te bliźniaki nie były wielkim wyzwaniem, a i tak ledwo ich przegoniliśmy we trójkę.

\- Zgadzam się – odpowiada krótko Derek. – Porozmawiam z resztą moich i wspólnie podejmiemy decyzję. Warunki sojuszu omówimy na spotkaniu, którego szczegóły przekażę przez Scotta albo Stilesa.

Derek czeka, aż Argent wsiądzie do samochodu i odjedzie. Odwraca się, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na światło w kuchni, gdzie siedzi szeryf, profil Scotta czuwającego pod oknem w pokoju Stilesa. Stilesa, którego serce bije wciąż trochę za szybko w uszach Dereka.


End file.
